


[佛道F4]噬海花

by shanjingbao



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en, 封神演义
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao





	1. 一、近海

每年九月初新生入学报道，都是学生会最忙碌的时候。从接新生到协调各社团招募，一刻也不得喘歇。

今天是开学第一天，玉龙一早就在学生会办公室里赶工。横竖没人，他左手煎饼果子，右手笔下如飞，吃得形象全无。

桌角有人轻轻放上一杯热豆浆，“喝点润润。”

玉龙堪堪咽下最后一口饼，猛地抬头，见一位身量高大，面目英俊斯文的青年站在自己跟前，他忙抹了抹嘴，“杨师兄，你脚步真轻，一点儿动静也没有。”

来人姓杨，单名一个戬字，是这一届学生会主席，能文能武，样样精通，人称“杨政委”。杨戬自己手里也端了杯咖啡，从容靠着桌，慢条斯理地喝，“你李师兄呢？”

“他当先锋，上前线去了。”

杨戬会意，“又装新人，唬大一的小孩儿去了？”

玉龙笑道，“李师兄脸嫩，说他是高中生都有人信。”

“可惜只能骗骗新生，以他那张扬的性子，整个灵大就没有不认得他的。”

两人正说着话，只听得楼下传来一阵马达声轰鸣如雷，在清晨空旷校园里回荡。玉龙脸上笑容更甚，“杨师兄，要说张扬，李师兄只怕还得让让。”

杨戬站在窗口往下张望，见一辆重型摩托停在楼道口，车上那人身穿鲜艳皮衣，解下头盔，露出一头红棕色的毛发，大大咧咧地往这楼里进。

“是啊，更张扬的来了，看来我得早早退避三舍。”

玉龙听了杨戬的打趣，俊颜微赧，眼睛却亮亮地，分明透着十足喜色。

“我先回系里一趟，有什么事电话联系。”

“好。”

杨戬走到门口，刚巧与来人打了个照面，“老七。”

“杨哥，这么早，小龙在么？”

“在里边。”

“成。过两天找你和李三儿一起喝酒啊。”

“没问题。”

来人刚一进办公室，门还没关上，便有温暖身躯直扑了个满怀，急切的吻随之袭来。他早有防备，扔下手里头盔，伸臂稳稳接住，将人和吻一并笑纳。

待玉龙亲够了本，才心满意足地放开他，欢喜道，“师兄。”他唤杨戬“杨师兄”，唤此人“师兄”，一听便知亲疏有别。

来人笑道，“今天嘴怎么这么甜，不叫我‘老猴儿’了？”

此人名叫孙悟空，是东胜神洲的猴族，天产石胎，生得高大俊美，与玉龙是高中时的师兄弟，彼此定情。

玉龙避而不答，脸红道，“你怎么来了？”

“来看你啊。”孙悟空道，“前两天帮会里事情多，一直脱不开身，今天起了个早，特地来找你讨口茶喝。”

玉龙道，“茶水没有，桌上还有半杯豆浆，喝不喝？”

“我先尝尝味儿。”悟空倾身吻住他，彼此唇舌交缠。玉龙配合地搂住师兄的脖子，修长手指插入他后颈的毫毛中，触感带着晨风的凉意，亲吻却像烈火一样炽热，令人沉醉其间，浑然忘我。

玉龙被他这么拥吻了片刻，身上便自软了，喘息着说不出话来，靠在师兄肩头，只顾着出气儿，半晌道，“喜不喜欢这个味儿？”

“够甜，我爱喝。”

孙悟空见他稍稍平复了些，便搂着他的肩来到办公桌前，端起纸杯，一口气将那剩下半杯豆浆喝了个干净。这一路赶来，他也着实渴了。他高中肄业，如今在群英会总堂中做事，离灵大远，骑摩托要半个多钟头，这还是他坐骑性能好，车技出众，常人没有一小时决计到不了。

玉龙收拾了桌子上零散的文件，端过靠椅来请师兄坐，自己则靠在桌沿，面对面地跟他说话。他已有好些天没见着对方，电话也联系不上，心里时时惦记。这会儿见了面，却又一句话也说不上来，只是专注地凝望对方，眼里满是眷恋情意。

孙悟空一路风驰电掣的时候，倒还不觉得热，这会儿在室内坐定了，就觉得身上的皮衣有点穿不住。他便顺手脱了挂在椅背上，露出里面镶黄边的红色运动背心，衬着他赤棕色毛发和健壮匀称的体魄，浑身上下的荷尔蒙简直蓬勃欲出。

玉龙看了会儿，莫名有些脸红，“他们说你是‘美猴王’，真是一点也不假。”

猴王似乎颇感兴趣，“哦，谁说？”

玉龙有些后悔和他提这茬，不自在地别过头去，支吾道，“就是……就是他们。”

猴王站起身，一点一点挨近他，噙着笑追问道，“‘他们’是谁？”

玉龙被他逼得没法，退也没处退，只得招道，“还不是那些个姑娘小伙儿。”

“哦。”猴王好笑道，“闻着有点醋味，怪事，刚才那豆浆不酸啊。”

玉龙气道，“你这老猴儿，又来埋汰人。”

“老孙疼人还来不及，哪里会埋汰你？”

玉龙嘴一努，示意楼下那辆摩托，“谁让你每回来我学校，都这么趾高气昂地，生怕人家看不见。”

“我这哪是趾高气昂，明明是给你长脸。那会儿念高中的时候，我每天载你上下课，瞧你也挺受用的。”

玉龙回想起少年时与他相交的过往，不觉怀念，唇边微露笑意，“那时是我傻。”

猴王问道，“灵大有猴族么？”

“没有，能考上灵大的兽族少得很。你问这干什么。”

“我怕你犯起傻来，看见别的好看猴儿，就跟着跑了。”

“你，你还真以为自己多好看了。”

“我是不觉得自己有什么好看，”猴王挨近他，在那薄唇上轻轻窃了个吻，放低声音道，“可每次见你盯着我的眼神，就觉得自己比谁都稀罕，都好看。”

玉龙听他那微带沙哑的声音，不知为什么，一时竟有些心慌意乱，不敢抬头看他。犹豫了一会儿，他伸出手，贴在猴王那件薄背心上，指尖慢慢地抚过。

“师兄，你说，会不会有人来。”

猴王笃定道，“不会。”

“你怎么知道。”

“因为刚才杨哥看见我了——他这么讲义气，一定会安排好。”


	2. 二、纵海

玉龙忍俊不禁，“当年你跟杨师兄不打不相识，倒真是过命的交情。”

“那有什么。我跟你不也是过命的交情？”

玉龙望着猴王，在他俊挺的眉目上，一道长长的伤疤横亘左脸，顺着眼皮一直伸延入头上浓密的毛发里。伤处已经淡了，但仍能想见当时是何等惨烈可怖。

玉龙情不自禁地伸手抚上那道疤，轻声呢喃道，“师兄，那时候……都是我不好。”

“怎么能怪你。”

“要不是那时我性情冲动，随随便便跑到人家的地盘上，你也不会为了救我跟人动手，也不会受这么重的伤。原本，你也可以……可以和我一块儿念灵大的。”

“因祸得福，我如今在群英会里坐第七把交椅，也没什么不好。再说，我不上灵大，就做不了你师兄，管不了你了？”猴王顺势在他手心里亲了亲，“哪有这道理。”

玉龙手掌心里一痒，忙缩回手，轻道，“你永远都是我师兄。”

“有比较才知好歹，进了大学才发现，还是我这个正牌师兄疼你吧？”

玉龙故意和他抬杠，“谁说的，杨师兄和李师兄都很好。”

“快别说笑话了，李三儿打架不如我，那劲头却比谁都横，你是没见他让杨哥头疼那样儿。至于杨哥么……”

“杨师兄怎么了？”

“他为人是没说的，够朋友，就是偏心得很。”

玉龙笑了，“说得也是。”他小声道，“那你有没有偏心袒护的人？”

“老孙从小做好汉，那些见色忘义的勾当是绝不会做的。”猴王倾身搂住玉龙的腰，在他脸颊上亲了一口，“不过要是自家师弟长得好看，又是另一回事。”

玉龙心里甜丝丝地，嘴上却道，“你一个山里的猴儿，哪懂什么好不好看。”

猴王贴在师弟那早已红透的耳朵上，悄声道，“我没见过世面，那你带我见识见识啊。”他伸手轻抚玉龙的大腿，隔着一层薄薄的布料，把掌心的热量一点一点度给他，“比如你们龙族——”

玉龙口中逸出低低喘息，本能地合上双眸。猴王吻他的眼角，手掌覆住他的胯下，轻轻揉弄。“——什么样儿最好看，什么地方最好看，什么时候最好看？”每问一句，猴王语气中的情色意味愈浓，手上的动作也逐次加剧，直至探入他的裤裆，隔着内裤亵玩他的性器。

玉龙坐在桌上，双腿大开，任英俊的猴王肆意轻薄。他们师兄弟两个早已偷尝禁果，享受过鱼水之欢的滋味，玉龙身上每一处地方都被他的师兄彻底开发，打上他专属的印记，牢牢记住眼前这个人带给他的极致欢愉。

猴王这么不徐不疾地摸他，反让他有些难受。他的大腿内侧十分敏感，师兄粗糙的手掌直接摸上那里赤裸的肌肤时，会有种温柔的快感，更像是撩拨，勾起他身上的火，心里的火。

他脑中这样想着，就忍不住去解裤子上的搭扣。他喜欢师兄的爱抚，也不吝于在对方面前袒露自己身体，以及对他的渴望。

猴王轻笑着打趣道，“要给我看身上最好看的地方了？”

玉龙解了扣子，拉下拉链，却碍于姿势伸展不开，只得软声求道，“师兄，帮我……帮我脱了。”

“脱哪件？”

“一件也不留下。”

猴王替他除去鞋袜，脱下外面贴身绷紧的长裤，线条颀长的双腿显露出来，裹住胯部的白内裤前面隆起，已然濡湿了一滩。

“我看你不是龙族，是泥鳅儿变的，不然，这身上怎么光溜溜地，连个鳞片也没有？”猴王的双掌顺着玉龙膝盖慢慢往上，一直摸到大腿根，拇指在内侧白嫩的肌肤上画圈地来回爱抚。

“泥鳅儿”跟“老猴儿”一样，是两人私底下对彼此的称呼，亲昵中带着暧昧，玉龙听他师兄这样叫自己，身上越发动情，双腿勾缠住猴王，将他下身紧贴着自己，胯部难耐地轻蹭对方。

猴王将手探入师弟的内裤里，手掌揉捏他挺翘丰满的臀瓣，“老老实实地交代，你的鳞片长在哪儿，让老孙见见。”

玉龙喘道，“等你把我干得现了原形，就能见着我的鳞片了。”他被师兄摸得下面什么气力也使不出，只能伸臂环住猴王脖颈，献上自己滚烫的唇。

猴王满意于师弟的主动相邀，夺过主导权来回吻他，手指摸索到玉龙胯下早就硬起那根，五指拢住了替他套弄，指尖不时按压根部，逗引两枚饱胀囊袋。

玉龙紧闭着眼，快感一波接连一波，他喜欢师兄这样与自己狎眤，尤其是在此时此地，大扇的落地窗朝着楼外，窗帘都没有拉上，明媚的阳光透过玻璃照射进来，整间办公室里都亮堂堂地。虽然对方是他名正言顺的相许之人，心中仍是不自觉地有种悖德偷欢的感觉。

猴王在他耳旁轻声说道，“湿了我一手，来劲儿了？”

“你……”玉龙紧按住师兄在自己胯下作乱的手，“你别动。”他自觉性器胀得厉害，撑不了多久，要是轻易泄在对方手里，又要被他拿来说嘴，到时候连墙缝儿都没得钻。

“咱们两个里总得有一个动吧，否则还怎么快活？”猴王慢慢剥下师弟湿透的内裤，硬挺的性器弹跳出来，顶上红红地，还泛着水光。他将其握在手里，指腹故意捻过龟头，戏谑道，“瞧瞧看，泥鳅儿家的小泥鳅，滑得手指头都抓不住了。”

“我……我……”玉龙面色潮红，几近失语地望着师兄，眼神里满是求恳之色，他的欲念已被挑起，全身都渴望对方的彻底占有，一刻也等不下去。

此时他上身穿戴整齐，白衬衣，短背心，领口还系着学生气十足的小领带，下身却是一丝不挂，白皙赤裸的长腿张开，性器高耸，根部耻毛湿湿黏黏地糊成一片，说不出地淫靡撩人。

猴王伸出手指，按揉他性器下方那处小穴，玉龙更加受不了，连腰都软得抬不起来，双臀在桌上徒劳地挪动，想躲开那要命的手指头。

猴王见状，反而离他越近，心中存了逗弄的念头，屈起中指，指关节轻蹭那处穴口，“怪我，把豆浆都喝完了，你这里最爱喝白汁儿，要是饿坏了你，可怎么办好。”


	3. 三、入海

猴王手背上生有长短不一的毫毛，在玉龙穴口这么蹭来蹭去，玉龙只觉得那里毛刺刺地痒人，敏感的嫩肉不住地一张一缩。手指头虽然没有插进去，可是那瘙痒劲儿一直钻到穴心里。

他深知自家师兄心眼坏得很，非要玩出百般花样，让自己受尽甜蜜的折磨，才肯提枪上马，彼此酣畅淋漓地大战一场。

可是，尽管心里头急出了火，玉龙也没法儿和师兄犟嘴，这老猴儿吃软不吃硬，若是一味不饶人，跟他对着干，他还会更来劲儿。说到底，弄这么多曲折，还不就是想听自己说两句好听的。

他伸手搭上猴王的皮裤，慢慢地解开扣子，湿漉漉的眼眸望着对方，示好地说道，“师兄，我想要了。”

猴王并不加以阻拦，顺着师弟的话问道，“要什么？”

“要你在这儿陪我。”

“陪你？”猴王在师弟唇上啄了口，道，“你看看自己下面的水，都漫到桌上了，我要是陪你，岂不是要变成落水猴儿？”

“我……我就喜欢落水猴儿，”玉龙被他说得更加难耐，一手勾住他的脖颈，索讨激烈的热吻，另一只手摸索着褪下他的裤子，将那根粗壮的凶悍的阴茎释放出来。

他修长的手指迫不及待地抚上这根给自己带来无尽快感的肉柱，喘息道，“师兄，你也硬了，怎么不声不响地，就为难我一个人？”

猴王也将手覆上，合起两根性器套弄抚慰，道，“先下手为强，我不先难倒你，你就要来为难我了。”

“我，我什么时候为难过你？”

“那上次是谁眼泪汪汪地要给我生小龙崽，嗯？还连名字都起好了。”

玉龙听他提及过去的羞人事，脸上的红云一直漫到颈子里，“……别说了。”

猴王笑道，“老孙健谈，你不是不知道，这还是我大清早的赶路辛苦，懒得多说，否则——”

玉龙又赧又气，恨不得变出尾巴来堵住他的嘴，左思右想，还是以吻相代，将舌伸入猴王口中，勾缠吮舐。

这一吻由浅入深，极尽缠绵，彼此唇舌间愈吻愈湿，情浓得化不开。玉龙吻得投入，心中说不尽对他的爱恋，只觉得师兄只有在这样的时候才最温柔，而这副温柔样子只有自己一人得见，实在是上天眷顾，再无所求。

猴王觉得师弟已有些接不上气，便松开他，见玉龙一副意犹未尽，却心有余力不足的模样，在他红肿的唇上轻轻地补了一吻，半开玩笑道，“放心，你师兄就是再辛苦，陪你来一场还是绰绰有余。”说着解下师弟的领带，又给他脱下罩在衬衫外面的小背心，“待会儿会热。”

玉龙看着他手里的领带，忽然想起了什么，脱口而出，“别捆我。”

猴王笑道，“哦，不要么？”

玉龙点点头，又小声补充道，“也别……别蒙我的眼睛。”

猴王似模似样地叹了口气，“算了，那今天就多疼你一点。”他倒背过手，伸进挂着的皮衣口袋里掏摸一阵，取出一小管润滑剂，“要不要你自己来？”

“还是，还是师兄来。”玉龙把脸侧过去，不敢正视对方，双腿却甚有自觉，往两边分得更开，露出中间那处嫩穴。

猴王也不勉强他，往自己右手指头上挤了些透明胶液，在他小穴口揉弄，一点一点地往里深入，左手托住玉龙臀瓣，胳膊架起他的长腿，故意问他，“师兄来有什么好？”

玉龙清晰地感觉到师兄的手指探入进来，粗糙的指腹摩擦穴壁，指背上的毫毛顺势来回撩拨，令他快活得直发颤，连腰都挺了起来，小穴缩紧，似乎打定主意吮住了手指不放。

“我看是泥鳅儿身上越滑，越是喜欢我这样的毛怪，是不是？”猴王将手指抽送了几下，“这样就满足了？这可不像我家那条喂不饱的泥鳅儿。”

玉龙受不得他这样，喘息更急，话里都带着颤音，“还不都是给你养刁了胃口。”

“自己贪吃，还反过来怪我，堂堂龙族，这点担当也没有了？”

“滋味好，才贪吃的。”

“闹了半天，总算说了句中听的话。”猴王扳住玉龙的腿，三根粗长的指头来回抽插，有了润滑剂的滋润，进出十分顺畅，汩汩淫水满溢出来，穴口湿黏一片，红艳艳地诱人，已然春情难抑，只待合欢了。

“今天红烧泥鳅的火候正好，嫩得很，我也开开荤。”猴王抽出手指，握住自己胯下硬胀的性器，对准了湿热小穴，抵了进去。

或许是源自石胎的缘故，他生得比一般猿猴都要挺拔高壮，宽肩窄腰，肌肉匀称结实，若不是那一身浓密毫毛，看起来和寻常人类没多少分别。

只是他内里仍是猴属体格，那粗壮阴茎里有一截阴茎骨，硬硬地撑住勃起的肉柱，直挺挺地，显得格外狰狞。玉龙只觉得那肉茎坚硬似铁，又滚烫如火，破开敏感的肠道，毫无保留地侵入到自己后穴深处，填满饥渴已久的欲壑。

猴王将阴茎整根没入，胯下碾磨对方穴口，“进来后才知道，外边只是小溪，里面这儿才是海。”他的性器在穴里画圈地小幅转动，手掌伸进玉龙的衬衣，爱抚他光滑的肌肤，“还好我最近水性有长进，否则困在你里面出不去，那可大事不妙了。”

玉龙坐在桌上，整个人都落入猴王股掌之中，身不由主。湿透的小穴里嵌着粗硕的阴茎，穴口撑到最大，把根部箍得紧紧地；掩藏在衬衣底下的双乳被猴王指头又捻又拉，几下就充血肿起，胀得难受。他挣扎着解开最上面的扣子，显露出锁骨，求恳道，“师兄，亲我。”

猴王果然俯下身，在师弟脖子和锁骨上各亲了一口，玉龙一脸不乐意，伸臂勾住他脖子，双腿也缠紧了他，似乎要彼此牢牢贴在一起才算满足，“太敷衍了。”

“亲出印子，万一给人瞧见了，你怎么办？”

“我不怕人瞧。”


	4. 四、噬海

“真是条勇敢的泥鳅儿。”猴王将性器往玉龙穴里送了送，一手搂他，另一只手将他上衣其余扣子一一解开，“灵大里不少人都知道你已名草有主，正好，给你盖两个戳，也让他们夸夸老孙的英雄气概。”他撩开玉龙身上仅余的白衬衣，在里面白玉似的肌肤上印下一个个湿吻，红印子很快蔓延开来，像海上的花。

花海中有两枚鲜艳亮眼的果子，猴王毫不犹豫地衔住了一枚，重重吸舔，尖齿在果粒上噬咬，似乎想从中榨出甘美的汁水。

玉龙情不自禁地伸出手，五指插入大圣后脑的毛发中，像是不让他尝，又像是催促他吃得更深，让那果儿更大，更红。

大圣尝完一颗，似是过瘾了，唇舌便渐上移，亲吻锁骨、肩头，沿着脖颈下颌，直至贴上师弟微启的，火热的唇。他轻轻勾住对方一截舌尖，胯下急抽猛闯，在那湿淋淋的穴里来回捣弄，粗壮的阴茎无情地捅开紧窄穴壁，每一下都抵到最深处，研磨敏感的要害。

肉柱反反复复的抽送将小穴里磨得发烫，热液从二人下身交合之处溢出，沾得猴王胯下毛发尽湿，粗硬的短毛将臀肉扎得通红一片。玉龙只觉得穴中充实发胀，说不出的极乐滋味，他的师兄熟悉自己这副身体，知道他喜欢什么样的快慢深浅，轻易将他带上快感的高峰，却又始终留了一点余地，不让自己彻底满足。

这泼魔老猴儿，怎么可以坏到这种程度？玉龙心里又爱又恨，偏偏被他吻住了嘴唇说不了话，连喘都喘不出声，只能徒劳地呜咽，下身毫无保留地向对方敞开，任他在私处肆意劫掠，把小穴干得红肿不堪，穴口全是淫汁白沫儿。

他的身体从未接纳过第二个人，不知别人是否也像他的师兄这样，性器硬得惊人，耐力持久，真如长枪巨炮一样，几下就能干得他欲仙欲死，身心都为之发狂。自己从前跟老猴儿闹别扭，猴王有时候会半真半假地说，再不乖，扒光了干一顿，看你还听不听我的。

玉龙心道，这老猴儿打得一手好算盘，他把我……把我干成这样，我哪里还有不听他的。他下面的穴口又麻又痒，连带着大腿内侧也不好受起来，他夹紧了对方的腰，双腿在猴王毛发浓密的身上蹭来蹭去，口中呜呜地呻吟。

猴王被他蹭得也上了火，松开他的唇，手里也加了力气，按住他的腿道，“别乱动。”

“难……难受，怎么就不能动了？”

“我都这么卖力了，还没把你伺候舒服？”

玉龙喉中咕哝了一声，伸手把猴王贴身的背心脱了，“知道我喜欢毛怪，还穿着衣服做什么。”他是龙族，原身通体生鳞，变作人形之后体表温度依然偏低，因而格外喜欢猴王抱着自己，从中汲取热量。而那一身毛发略微扎人的触感，更是令他情潮高涨。

猴王赤着身子，贴在玉龙胸膛上，下身不紧不慢地抽送，手掌贴着玉龙的大腿根，摩挲爱抚，“这样总舒服了吧？”

玉龙吻着他道，“舒服，还能再快点儿。”他穴心里原本的瘙痒化为强烈而直接的快感，性器翘得老高，光洁如玉的皮肤泛出情欲的红色，与猴王的赤棕色毛发两相映衬，两具年轻精壮的身躯交缠在一起，香艳入骨。

猴王眼见师弟在自己身下大汗淋漓，后穴湿透，眼角还渗着泪，显然已经失态，彻底被欲念击溃，循着本能向自己索求更多。他心中满是对这条小龙的疼惜之情，当下在他额角亲了亲，扳住他的大腿，肉柱激烈进犯，小穴里的嫩肉翻进翻出，交合处粘腻的水声一刻不停，拍肉声也越来越响。

玉龙浑身已几乎脱了力，坐也坐不稳，全靠后穴中插着的阳物和师兄臂弯所护才不至于软倒，双腿也从对方腰上滑落，腿根抽搐，连脚趾头都蜷缩起来。

“还行不行了？”

“嗯。”

“‘嗯’是行，还是不行？”猴王搂着师弟，忽然觉得有什么东西缠上了自己的尾巴，他转头一看，不禁笑了，原来是玉龙濒临高潮，控制不住身体，露出了半截真身，长长的龙尾顺桌沿垂下，又悄悄地勾上了他的猴儿尾巴。

“看来是快不行了。”

玉龙听了猴王的打趣，狠狠白了他一眼，无奈气喘吁吁，说出话来不够气势，“你，你别老计较‘行不行’，平白招人不痛快。”

猴王笑道，“好，算老孙说错话，给你赔不是，这就让你好好痛快痛快。”话音刚落，阴茎便抵着穴心里一阵狂抽猛送，玉龙只觉得一根滚烫硬杵在自己痒处捣弄，畅快极了，他这时什么也不想了，一心只想让师兄好好地把自己再操上一千趟一万趟，直操得自己神智不清才好。

玉龙后穴大敞，吞吐着粗壮的阴茎，整个人已经丢了魂，连自己头顶上什么时候窜出龙角都没有觉察到，只是一个劲痴缠着猴王，师兄师兄地叫他，嗓子有点哑，不像刚才那么清亮，听起来却更撩人。

猴王见师弟肩头上隐约显出一片片玉鳞，知道他这次真是被自己干得狠了，眼看着就要变回龙身，一时也有些动情，心底兽性的欲念上涌，性器越发粗硬饱胀，在后穴中全力迅猛地抽送，连插了百十来下，生生把玉龙干出了精水，后面也高潮不断，穴壁痉挛，死死绞住猴王那根长棍。

猴王被他这样一绞，胯下紧绷，自觉也快泄了，便在玉龙耳旁轻声道，“今天不生小猴子了。”意思是先拔出来，射在外面。哪知玉龙射过之后反倒有了力道，尾巴转而卷上他的腰，一副不依不饶的架势。

猴王原是好意，想着这办公室不比家里，清理起来又是一番麻烦，能从简的就从简了，谁想这泥鳅儿还跟自己起腻，不先缴械就甭想抽身，这当口不依他也没辙，便将浓稠的精液射入小穴深处，灌得满满的。

双双尽兴过后，玉龙飨足地亲吻师兄，呼吸间还带着方才情火未退的热度，猴王全身上下也是一身的汗，随手捋了捋自己头皮，玉龙道，“别捋了，越捋越乱，一头的杂毛。”

“杂毛也没办法，一时半会儿的上哪洗澡去。”

“我带你去我们浴室啊，一大早的没什么人，想洗多久都行。”玉龙脸上红扑扑的云蒸霞蔚，像皮薄汁多的水蜜桃子，看得猴王心里痒痒，倾身在他颊上轻轻一吻，戏谑道，“这大学的书虽然一天没念，大学的人倒是睡了，没事儿还能泡泡大学的澡堂子，老孙这日子还挺滋润。”


	5. 五、逢花

大圣用自己的背心给两人草草擦了身上的湿黏，直接赤着身罩上皮衣。玉龙看见他领子里面的毛发，想到自己刚才情酣时不管不顾地乱抓，把师兄身上抓得一团糟，一时赧于见他，低声问道，“师兄，我刚才……有没有弄疼你啊。”

猴王忍不住笑了，“这句话，好像应该我问你才对。”

玉龙扯过衬衣披上，手指头还在发虚，半天扣不上纽扣。猴王善解人意地接手，给他穿戴妥当，摸了摸领带，颇为惋惜地说道，“这回听了你的，没让它派上用场，下次咱们再玩个好的。”

说罢，他大大咧咧地攥了师弟的手，并肩出了大楼。迎面碰上一个少年，中等个头，样貌清秀，脸上稚气未脱，依稀还是高中生模样。猴王主动招呼道，“哪吒，去哪啊。”玉龙也叫了声“李师兄”。

哪吒抬头一看，惊喜道，“孙老七，孙猴儿！几个月没见你了，都在忙什么呢？”

猴王道，“还不就是那么点镇场子的事儿。”

“你难得来一趟灵大，不先拜访我和大哥，就光顾着找你的宝贝师弟，还讲不讲义气了？”

一席话说得玉龙红透了脸，“李师兄，师兄他也是才来，刚刚还和杨师兄说，要约你们喝酒的。”

猴王接话，“是啊，我要问一问杨哥，他觉得是义气重要，还是‘宝贝师弟’重要。”

哪吒哼了一声，“你这猴子牙尖嘴利，我不跟你说了。你们看见大哥没有？”

玉龙道，“杨师兄回系里去了。李师兄，你先给他打个电话吧。”

哪吒抓了抓头，不自在地说道，“我就是把手机落在他那儿，才要找他。”

猴王道，“手机要借你用么？或者载你一程？”

哪吒摇摇头，“你们俩构成一道亮丽风景线就够了，加我一个多不和谐。”他拍拍猴王的肩膀，一副语重心长的样子，“老七，你啊，就本本分分做好你的龙骑士吧。”

“好你个李三儿，说什么呢。”

哪吒笑嘻嘻地挥了挥手，“走了走了。”

猴王见师弟兀自发愣，顺手把手里的头盔抛给他，“别理他，上车。”

玉龙依言坐上摩托，戴好了头盔，等猴王也上来，发动了车子，他伸手环住师兄的腰，一切都像高中时一样默契无间。

哪吒走出还没多远，背后震耳欲聋的马达声就奔腾而来，他转过头回望，那只到哪儿都引人瞩目的猴子载着西海的小龙，潇洒地冲他比了个帅气的手势，拉风的重型摩托就这么突突突地往学生浴室的方向开去了。

瞧瞧那嚣张的样儿，真是旁若无人。他暗自腹诽，心里想道，还是大哥靠谱。

校学生会大楼比较偏僻，哪吒心里有点懊悔没把风火轮带上，早上校园里人少，不会有谁管，这么两只脚走，真是浪费时间。半路经过梅山小卖部时，又撞见同系的师弟黄天化，听他唠嗑了半天，也不知在说些什么，就这么耽搁到半个钟头以后，他才赶到玄功系，跟杨戬碰上头。

“大哥。”

杨戬回过头望了哪吒一眼，跟旁边的几个学弟学妹打了声招呼，便来到他跟前，低声问道，“怎么不接我电话？”

“我手机落你宿舍了。你把钥匙给我，我得去拿。”

杨戬有些无奈，从口袋里掏出钥匙串递给哪吒，“你从哪儿过来？”

“学生会啊。没有电话真是不方便，害我白跑一趟。对了，我今天看见孙猴儿来找玉龙，你刚才是不是也见着他了？”

杨戬并不回答，只是四下里瞟了一眼，把哪吒拉到一旁无人的角落，悄声问道，“太乙老师有没有找你说过了？”

哪吒莫名其妙，“说什么啊。”

“刚才我们系里开了会，系主任说准备跟你们兵械系联合行动，共同对付群英会。”

“哦，难怪刚才天化跟我念叨了半天，什么群英会，什么任务的，我心不在焉的也没仔细听。”

“这就对了，这次行动是清虚老师总牵头的。听刚才会上的意思，多半由你我两个负责，带一队师弟过去。”

“群英会又怎么了？”

“他们最近是挺高调，前些日子搞了个什么‘七大圣聚义’，就是带头的那七个。”

“‘七大圣’？有意思，”哪吒笑了，“那老七也在喽？他是什么圣？”

“齐天大圣。还有其他几个是平天大圣，混天大圣，复海大圣——”杨戬话没说完，哪吒已然乐不可支，笑得站都站不直，一只手搭在杨戬肩上，“这都是，都是谁想出来的！不过，嗯，老七的‘齐天大圣’不错，下回见面，我要这样叫他。”

杨戬道，“还是得跟老七说一声。”

“包我身上。”哪吒揣起钥匙串，又问，“我一会回去继续迎新生，你这儿什么时候能忙完？”

“中午吧。”

“行，那我一会儿再给你打电话。”哪吒想了想，长叹道，“你们玄功系离宿舍区太远，要是能用风火轮多好。”

“专业课以外的时候还是尽量少用，省得再给学校里没收了，又要麻烦太乙老师出面，帮你去要回来。”

哪吒不满道，“那本来就是老师送给我的代步工具，孙猴儿的摩托车都能在学校里开得飞起来，凭什么我不能驾风火轮啊。”

杨戬见他气鼓鼓的样子，觉得由衷可爱，趁没人注意，俯身在他颊上飞快亲了一口。哪吒慌忙捂住发烫的脸，左右张望。

“放心吧，没有人。”

哪吒见四周围确实没人在看他俩，这才松了口气，重重砸了杨戬一拳，“一点分寸也没有。”

杨戬喜欢看他被自己轻薄之后猝不及防的模样，面子上绝对是一百个不乐意，可是那一百个不乐意里，分明还藏了一分欢喜。就是这一分掩藏在深处的欢喜，让他心心念念，一见这人的面，平时的冷静自持全都不知抛到哪去了。

他想起有一回在学生会的休息室里，撞见玉龙坐在那孙猴儿的大腿上，两个挨在一起亲亲热热地剥东西吃，再想想自家那个难缠的，在外面别说亲亲抱抱，就是要拉一下手，也是绝不能够。

“我走啦。”

杨戬望着哪吒心无挂碍远去的背影，心中百感交集，就是这么个全不知风月柔情的家伙，从第一眼见着开始，就把自己的魂给勾走了。


	6. 六、护花

哪吒是个直爽人，很快给猴王去了电话，跟他交底，“孙大圣，孙大圣。”

猴王顿时起了满身的鸡皮疙瘩，“李三儿，你怎么回事？”

哪吒哈哈大笑，“你不是齐天大圣么！”

“知道老孙是齐天大圣，还不放尊重点儿。”猴王当时刚洗完澡，还在浴室里，大马金刀地坐在长凳上，玉龙正拿着大毛巾给他搓毛，“找我什么事？”

“给你通个气儿：你们群英会最近太能闹了，有人要收拾你们，替天行道。”

“谁来收拾？”

“我。”哪吒干咳一声，补充道，“我和大哥。”

猴王若无其事道，“好啊。你不总想跟我较量较量么，这下有机会了。”

“孙猴儿，你！我给你打这个电话可是看在咱们兄弟情分上，担了好大的干系，你怎么一点儿不领情？”哪吒隐约听见玉龙在电话那头问大圣出了什么事，大圣回了一句，没事，你给我脖子后头再擦擦，还滴水呢。听得哪吒更是气不打一处来，“我在说正事，你这猴头，认真点行不行？”

“认真，怎么不认真。”猴王笑道，“你们灵大这次准备来多少人啊。”

“我刚问过了，大哥跟我每人会在自己系里挑五个师弟，总共是十二人。”

“你给我通风报信，杨哥知不知道？”

“那当然，是他让我通知你的。所以——”哪吒拖长声音道，“你这次欠人情，一欠就欠了两份。”

“敲竹杠敲到老孙头上来了，两份是什么道理，你跟杨哥要分家不成。”

哪吒急了，“喂，这话你可不能到他面前说去。”

猴王又损了他几句，收起嬉皮笑脸道，“哪吒，多谢你。”

“想听你说个‘谢’字还真是难。老七，你有什么打算？”哪吒听猴王说了他的主意，笑道，“敢情是要我和大哥替你打工啊。”

“怎么能这么说，明明是为了世界和平。”

“哈哈。”

几天后，杨戬、哪吒带着一队人马悄然潜入群英会总部，生擒复海大圣蛟魔王、混天大圣鹏魔王和通风大圣猕猴王三员首脑，以及大小喽啰五六十人。

当时，会中坐第七把交椅的齐天大圣美猴王临危不惧，独战灵大号称剑术第一的李哪吒，打伤他一条胳膊，乘胜追击，这才免却了群英会更大的损失。

立下这份功劳以后，一手创办群英会的平天大圣牛魔王对他更为倚重，将三大圣手底下的人手和地盘分了四成给猴王，一时猴王成为群英会中的头号红人，连道上其他大佬都向他抛来橄榄枝，赞他年少有为，英雄了得，他日成就不可限量。

却说当日哪吒和杨戬带着俘虏回到灵大，部署这次行动的清虚老师喜上眉梢，着实将众人夸赞了一通，警方早早得了信，等在兵械系的办公室里，将群英会一干人押解回派出所。

清虚见哪吒捂着左臂，小脸煞白的模样，关切问道，“哪吒，你怎么样？”

“清虚老师，我没事，只是刚才跟群英会里排行老七的猴头较量了几回合，他手上功夫特别狠，我一时不小心，着了他的道儿。”

“哎呀，那快让杨戬送你去拍个片子，看看有没有伤着骨头？”

“不用了清虚老师，我，我没事的。”

“你是太乙师兄的宝贝疙瘩心头肉，要有什么闪失，师兄还不得找我拼命？快去快去。”清虚不由分说地把两人推出了办公室，见两少年出了门，想了想，又在后面追了一句，“骑我的玉麒麟去！”

杨戬似模似样地搀扶着哪吒，一直到兵械系的百兽园门口，哪吒道，“好了好了，你可以松开我了。”

“再扶一会儿，当心附近还有别人，露了馅。”

哪吒疑心他是故意要吃自己豆腐，但又觉得他说得不无道理，只得继续扮虚弱伤员。杨戬道，“在门口等我。”不多时牵了清虚的坐骑玉麒麟出来，麒麟有灵性，认得他们两个，因此不吵不闹，乖得很。

杨戬又扶哪吒上了麒麟背，自己坐在他身后，双臂理所当然地护住他，对麒麟道，“去宿舍。”玉麒麟轻轻叫了一声，脚下漫出云彩来，飞也似的往宿舍方向奔去。

到这会儿周围没人了，杨戬才终于有空问哪吒，“胳膊上怎么样？”

哪吒挥了挥左臂，活动自如，笑道，“没事儿，一点没伤着。”他转过头问杨戬，“我和老七演得真不真？”

“我要是事先不知情，准给你们俩吓一跳。”杨戬贴上哪吒的后背，将他整个人圈在怀里，附耳轻声说道，“没事就好。”

哪吒嫌他腻歪，想推开他，可不知怎么的，又觉得舍不得，好像他简简单单一句话里带着魔力，让自己不由自主地遵从。便对自己说道，在麒麟背上就不难为他了，待会儿再要他好看。

想到宿舍，他不禁问，“我们去宿舍做什么？”

“总不见得真上医院拍片子。去宿舍休息半天，回头到太乙老师那里坐一会，想个由头，让他跟清虚老师敷衍过去就得了。”

哪吒点点头，“也好。”转眼到了宿舍门口，麒麟又叫了声，杨戬摸摸它脖子上的鬃毛，“去一号楼。”

“怎么去你宿舍啊。”

“我那里清静，你们三号楼人多眼杂。”

玉麒麟在一号楼底停下，缭绕在四足周围的五色云朵渐渐消散，师兄弟两个轻松跃下，杨戬打了个唿哨，他所住的三楼单人间窗户口探出个小狗脑袋，隐约还能看见身后使劲摇晃的尾巴。

杨戬示意它下来，小狗汪了一声，伸爪扒开窗户，从缝里挤出身子，纵身轻巧跳到阳台上，借助外墙上几处突起，熟练地下了楼，欢快地撒腿跑向杨戬，亲热地摇尾叫唤。

杨戬俯身摸摸它的茸脑袋，“陪麒麟玩一会儿，别跑太远，看到有人来记得叫我。”

小狗很乖地重重点头，它和玉麒麟虽然一大一小，体积相差悬殊，却是多年要好的朋友，两个见了面十分开心，在草坪上你追我赶，自顾自的热闹去了。

哪吒跟着杨戬熟门熟路地上了楼，一进门就蹬了鞋直扑卧室大床，“还是床上最舒服，我要歇会儿。”

他虽然闭了眼，耳朵还是很好使，清晰听见杨戬关了房门，换了拖鞋，轻手轻脚地进了房间。哪吒没来由地一阵心跳加速，默默从一数到十，耳朵背后落下一个轻如羽翼的吻，“不和我，一块儿舒服么。”


	7. 七、慕花

哪吒歪过头看了他一眼，主动往旁边挪了挪，“行，让半张床给你。”

杨戬轻笑道，“多谢了。”他坐了上来，伸手给师弟按摩，哪吒摊开手脚，舒服得直呼噜。杨戬给他揉了会，他翻了个身，正面朝向大哥，“要不要也给你揉揉。”

“我不累，刚才都没怎么动手。”

哪吒笑了，“大哥，你和老七比，谁厉害。”

“第一回见面时，不是已经比过了么。”

“当时咱们在学校后门口撞见他，都以为他是来学校闹事儿的。他赢了我，又跟你打成平手，真是只了不得的猴子。”

杨戬道，“谁让你先去挑衅他。”

哪吒争辩道，“我没有。”两人回忆起过去的事，脸上都不自觉地露出怀念的笑容。

“你说，老七以后能当上老大么？”

“能吧，等他当了老大，把群英会收拾好，咱们也能安稳一点，省得又麻烦。”杨戬也在哪吒身边躺下来，“你就少替人操心了。”

“我又不像你，整天在学生会和系里两头跑，我闲啊，闲了就一个人琢磨事儿呗。”

“你这是在埋怨，我太冷落你了？”

“我，我可没这意思。”哪吒嘟囔道，“我还嫌你在我面前晃得太多，碍眼。”

杨戬哦了一声，凑过去在他唇边亲了亲，“那你把眼睛闭上，我就不会碍你的眼了。”哪吒哧笑出声，果然闭了眼，一副“我是真不想看见你”的表情。

杨戬的吻很轻，一点一点地挪移，像谨慎的试探，看对方容忍的底线在哪里。直至四唇相贴，哪吒的嘴唇微颤，呼吸似乎停滞了一刻，却并没有推开杨戬，或是吐露什么扫兴的话语。

杨戬很久前就发现，自从哪吒答应与自己建立某种比师兄弟更为亲昵的关系开始，他在人前总是刻意地对自己不假辞色，严肃得甚至有点过了头；但在绝对隐私的两人世界里，相应要放松许多，而到床上，则表现得最为大度，几乎像慷慨就义的侠士，任凭自己抽筋扒皮。

他们俩就是这样，以不同的方式，在不同的场合挑战对方的包容和承受度，在斗智斗勇中互相磨合，彼此体恤。

杨戬知道，未来还有很长的路要走。对他来说，这个事实本身，就已是最大的幸福。

哪吒睁开眼，轻声叫道，“戬哥。”

“嗯？”

“光天化日的，你……可别乱来。”

“没关系，我拉了窗帘，房间里光线不好。”

哪吒说不过他，干脆来了个闷声不响。本身他已经有好些天没能和杨戬独处，心里惦记；况且他这段时间一直在当双面间谍，跟系里和老七两头商议，方才又恶斗一场，劳心劳力，这会儿什么都不愿去想了，只想和大哥在一起，做点什么都可以。

杨戬见他不吭声，知道这是默许了，便又低头亲他，在哪吒柔软的唇瓣上厮磨，蚕食他的防御线。刚才哪吒那一声“戬哥”，叫得他心痒难耐，那是仅在床笫间流传的密语，他独有的殊荣，荡气回肠。

他俯下身，将哪吒整个罩住，专注地凝视对方。杨戬身材很高，哪吒比他足足矮大半个头，此时此刻躺在他身下，一语不发，仿佛未经人事的少年，目光单纯无瑕。

只有杨戬知道，当他动了情以后，是如何一副诱人模样，像黑夜里幽幽绽放的睡莲花，花中蕴藏的，是一整个夏日的暑热所酝酿出的热情似火，令他奋不顾身，甘愿焚化其间。

他握住哪吒的手，按在自己领口上，哪吒将他最上面的衣扣解开，像是亲手开启一个神圣仪式。

杨戬今天穿的是一身纯白色衣裤，上衣接近中山装的款式，素净复古的衣着格外衬他，有种雍容禁欲的气度。这种气度到了床上，都化作了悄无声息的性感，透过他的肢体眼神散发出来，让人禁不住遐想：当他脱去这一身衣服，显露出年轻赤裸的躯体时，会是怎样充满力与美感的画面；当他为一个人沉迷失控，大汗淋漓，连那头齐整利落的短发也凌乱不堪，是什么模样。

杨戬将哪吒的手握在掌心，引导对方继续为自己宽衣解带。他对自己的魅力极自信，眉心的竖目略略睁开，瞳中金光流转，手上的动作故意延缓，举手投足间一点一点消蚀哪吒的意志力。

面对这个有着荷花精魄的少年，他使尽浑身解数，只为博得对方欢心，占有他全部的关注。

杨戬一件件除去衣服，露出精壮的体魄。他一米八六的个头，平时穿了中山装，显得十分修长，完全看不出是脱衣有肉的类型。只有去浴室洗澡，或是像此时此刻这样跟师弟耳鬓厮磨，才会坦然展露自己结实完美的好身材。

哪吒早已对眼前这副身板熟得不能再熟，可每次见了仍会觉得不自在。他的师兄是他所见过最英俊的人，而当如此英俊的青年在自己面前毫无保留地“献身”时，只有他自己知道，胸膛中那颗心，跳得究竟有多快。

杨戬见他目光闪烁游移，神情拘谨，笑着说道，“是不是越看越碍眼了？”

哪吒觉得自己耳朵根发烫，小声道，“你也知道啊。” 

“那你——要不要也让我碍碍眼？”

哪吒将手伸向自己外衣的拉链，他今天穿了很学生气的红色卫衣，里面是一件浅杏色短袖衫，将他白皙的皮肤衬得更加嫩相，看起来只有十六七岁，青涩得滴出水来。

他犹豫了几秒，还是缓慢地拉下胸前拉链，里面鲜嫩的杏色渐渐露出。杨戬跟从他的动作，沿着哪吒衣服前爿的纹饰次第落下浅吻。

他的吻是从容不迫的，亲昵而不贪色，像莲池边优雅的赏花人，用他满腔的温柔怜取世上最美的花。

当拉链一拉到底，杨戬并不急于剥去他身上的衣着，只是向他微微笑了笑，轻声问道，“热不热。”

哪吒没有回答，只是默默闭上了眼，长睫微颤，刚够承载一个温热轻盈的吻。


	8. 八、惜花

杨戬在哪吒的睫毛梢上轻落一吻，他分明看见那双纤长浓密的睫毛颤得更厉害，再往下看，视线移到微微开启的嘴唇上，像是要笑，又像是准备再叫一声“戬哥”。

无论哪一种，他都喜欢得很。

面对静躺在自己身下，俊美如雨后新荷的师弟，杨戬不舍得一下子太过放肆。他俯下身去，珍而重之地吻住哪吒的唇，将其点染上诱人的红，唇齿相依间，彼此热度交融，灼烧出情欲的第一点星火。

哪吒的胸膛起伏，喘息滚烫，隔着衣服感受师兄的体温。他慢慢伸出手臂，勾住了杨戬的脖子，不再只是一味的被动承受，而是大胆地迎上双唇，坦然相就。

杨戬一直觉得哪吒的吻技很好，只是有点放不开。当然这句话，无论前面半段，还是后面半段，都是万万不能跟他说的。

况且，现在这样，就已足够了。

他珍惜地品尝对方唇齿间的甘洌芬芳，每分每秒都觉得自己要醉倒在其间。吻得深了，他觉出哪吒身上渐渐升温，便松开那瓣唇，轻声笑道，“成了。莲子熟了，可以剥出来了。”

杨戬望着师弟，清俊眉目一如既往，只是唇瓣通红，细看还有一层水光，他忍不住又低头，将之轻轻吮去。

哪吒道，“我自己来。”

“好。”杨戬在他身旁安然躺下，双臂枕在脑后，微笑道，“我正求之不得。”

哪吒坐起身，屈着腿，面朝杨戬。两人刚才温存半晌，他的衣服早就皱乱不堪。他将里外衣服一件件脱去，弄得发型也乱了。他将衣服胡乱揉成团，往边上一扔，就开始捋自己的头发。他不需要看就知道，戬哥的目光自始至终就没有从自己身上移开，那只竖眼更是连眨都不眨。

他垂下眼眸，往杨戬半裸的身上扫了一眼，赫然见他白长裤包裹的胯部隆起了一大块，鼓鼓囊囊。杨戬舒展长腿，神情自然，全不觉得有哪里不妥。

“你——”

“嗯？”杨戬循着哪吒视线往自己下身看了看，抬起头，见师弟白俊的脸上红了一片，不由笑着拥住对方，亲吻他的面颊，“没事，先不管它。”

哪吒心想，我才刚脱了两件衣服，他就这副样子，脑子里指不定在演什么春宫呢。希望今天老天爷开开眼，可别再整出些稀奇古怪的玩意儿叫我奉陪了。可望着杨戬英俊可亲的眉目，他又一句话也说不出口，晕晕乎乎地被对方按倒在床上，肌肤相贴，火热的吻铺天盖地而来。

虽然平时总以刚猛男儿自居，可这人实在是命里的克星，不论何时何地，总有办法让自己难以招架。哪吒觉得身上开始发烫，掌心贴在杨戬肩头，说不清是想推开他，还是抱紧他。

“这会是真热了。”杨戬调侃道，手慢慢往下探，摸到哪吒裤子右边口袋里藏了东西，还没发话，哪吒就一个激灵，伸手进去，“等一下。”

杨戬看哪吒这个表情，不用问就知道是什么，“怎么老把混天绫放口袋里。”

“方便啊。”

哪吒抓出揉成一团的红绸，被杨戬半路拦下，“也借我用用，行个方便。”

哪吒大急，攥紧了死活不放，“不行！”

“跟我也这样计较？”

“就是跟你，才要计较！”

杨戬贴在哪吒耳旁，声音极轻地和他商量，“这次只用五分钟。”

哪吒的脸涨得通红，“你这人，你，你可不要欺人太甚。”

“那就四分半。”杨戬亲吻师弟，舌尖探入他口中，理顺他打结的舌头，“你喜欢，我也喜欢，这不是很好么？”

他趁哪吒被自己亲得失神，从对方手里接过混天绫，“就这么说定了。”

他沿着哪吒的唇瓣、下颌，轻轻地噬咬吮吻，若是在周末假期的时候，他总要“趁火打劫”，在显眼的地方留一点专属的印记，可惜今天已经开学，嗯，那就稍微往下挪几公分吧。

哪吒胸膛上覆着一层薄薄的细汗，似有荷叶清香，杨戬有一回曾调侃他的“体香”，气得哪吒好几天没睬他。此时杨戬不再多说，只是顺着锁骨往下，在正中央开出一条路，间或拓印两个红印子，点缀路旁。

杨戬的吻多数很温柔，像安抚多过调情，哪吒本能地探出手，搭在他健实的背上，身心都难以抗拒那令他羞惭不已的快活感觉，胸膛不由自主地剧烈起伏，迎合他的亲吻。

杨戬知道师弟在情事上脸皮很薄，像现在这样已经是难得的主动姿态了，看来他今天确实很渴望自己，渴望自己带给他一场酣畅尽兴的合欢。

想到这里，杨戬心中柔情缱绻更甚，双手爱抚着哪吒敏感的肌肤，嘴唇在他胸前各处引燃欲火。两颗嫩红乳粒扎眼得很，杨戬的舌尖在乳晕上逡巡，舔得湿了，再将红粒整颗含入，舌苔扫过乳尖，又耐心地吮咬，让它在自己口中充血肿胀，亢奋得连乳晕上都起了小颗粒。

与此同时，另一侧的乳粒也被杨戬修长的手指捻住，搓揉拉扯，更用拇指将乳尖压入乳晕中画圈地碾磨。哪吒忍不住低低叫出声来，呻吟夹着喘息，下身难耐地挺起，蹭着杨戬胯部，手指抓住身下床单，绞得一团糟。

快感不断侵蚀他的意志力，情欲将他原本清亮有神的嗓音熏得沙哑，喘气声急促，听起来要哭不哭，“戬，戬哥。”

杨戬暂停了侵袭，欣赏师弟在他身下失态的好看模样，俯下身，细密地啃咬哪吒红肿的唇瓣，滚烫气息附着上来，低声说道，“莲子甜得很，给你也尝尝味道。”

两人的舌头彼此纠缠，哪吒只觉得自己的唇舌都不听使唤，口中每一处地方都被杨戬攻陷，口涎随着快感急剧分泌，又尽数被掠取殆尽，反而更渴。

迷乱中，他恍惚觉得杨戬为他脱去下身的裤子，五指探入濡湿的内裤里，爱抚那根早已勃起的性器，强烈直接的快感伴随熟悉的触感汹涌而来，耳旁一句低语更是令他手脚发软，“我知道，这里更甜。”


	9. 九、噬花

哪吒觉得下身发胀，迫切渴求着什么，只是难以启齿。他闭住了眼，咬紧了唇，似乎是在竭力忍耐，可是在这巨大的快感面前，他无能为力，那些不得满足的压抑，堪称世上最甜蜜的折磨。

杨戬的吻顺着他赤裸的胸膛一路往下，一边吻着，一边除去他身上最后的遮掩。深深浅浅的印记显露在白皙的肌肤上，艳似红莲。青涩少年此时的模样更可口了：眼角渗泪，香汗覆体，双乳红肿不堪，胯下性器笔挺直竖起来，顶端还在淌水，这幅活色生香的画面在杨戬眼中诱人得无以复加，连带着自己下面那杆枪也胀到发痛，直挺挺地将裆部撑出偌大一块，似乎随时都要冲破束缚而出。

他取过混天绫来，一圈一圈地绕在哪吒亢奋的性器根部，还耐心地系了个结固定住。性器轻晃，顶端渗出的清液不多时就沾上了混天绫，鲜红绸巾衬着胯下春色，淫靡不堪。

哪吒本能地伸手要往下去摸，又羞于触碰，半道上硬生生刹车，握紧了拳头，“你别太放肆了。”

杨戬修长的食指贴住他的唇，轻轻嘘了一声，笑道，“说好了四分半钟，我在计时呢。”

不等哪吒驳斥，他便俯下身去，张口含住了那根被红绸悉心包裹的性器。哪吒只觉得下身陷入湿热腔膛内，舌头舔过性器的头冠，快感强烈到令他浑身发抖。

他脑中一片混沌，刚才的抵触全抛到了九霄云外，只想让他的戬哥好好抚慰自己，带他攀上愉悦巅峰。

哪吒勉强低头往下看，恰好对上杨戬的目光。他英俊的师兄精赤着膀子，埋首在他胯下，吞吐着根部缠了红巾的性器，抬眼关注着他的表情反应，眉间竖目微微眯起，直看得他口干舌燥，一颗心怦怦乱跳。

单是这令人血脉贲张的画面，就足以令哪吒失去理智，他想亲吻他的戬哥，纠缠他的唇，尝他口中的味道，交换彼此的津涎，直至彻底融合不分。

戬哥常为他吹箫，自己却不曾回礼过一次。一来在情事上，自己习惯了从头到尾都由戬哥主导，他不提，自己当然更加说不出口；二来，他那里实在是，实在是……

哪吒双颊绯红，然而想到戬哥“那里”每次都让自己体验到铭心蚀骨，酣畅淋漓的极致高潮，性器就直发胀，连后穴也一阵阵缩紧，似乎是回想起过去被粗壮男根填满时的感觉，得不到满足的空虚感让他难受起来。

杨戬给他含了一会，手指不时爱抚底下两枚饱满囊袋和会阴，觉察到师弟后穴口的敏感反应，指尖挪近了轻揉，问他，“觉得怎么样，想不想要？”

哪吒嗫嚅着怎么也说不出口，偏偏下面被杨戬弄得欲念蓬勃，他知道戬哥有耐心，自己缄默下去，他就不会给自己个痛快，只得说道，“这都，这都箭在弦上了……”

杨戬这才满意，笑道，“说得对。”于是低头亲他，手里给他扩张润滑。

哪吒张开腿，任他手指在自己后穴里抽插，润滑剂化开，进进出出都水声不断，听来格外羞耻。他忍不住伸手摸索上捆住自己那里的混天绫，“该拿掉了，你说四分半钟的。”

杨戬腾不出手来，便在他手背上亲了一口，“天上一日地上一年，我是按天时算的。”

“杨戬，你——”

杨戬给他做完润滑，看火候已经差不多，俯身在他颤动的性器头上轻轻一啄，这才慢条斯理脱下自己的裤子，露出蓄势待发的昂扬肉刃。

他将哪吒罩在身下，嘴唇贴在他耳朵旁，悄悄问，“战前要不要先检阅一下？”

“不要。”

“这么信任它？”

“它，它又不听我的。”

“它不听你，我听你的啊。”杨戬拉着他的手按在自己胯下，“这小子什么都好，就是有点调皮，爱跟你反着来。你想要它再狠一点儿时，得说‘不要了，受不了了’，它才会卖力。”

哪吒摸到那根粗壮可怖的性器，喉中压抑着呜咽，连指头尖都在发抖，又是心颤，又是期待。戬哥和自己在一起后不久，自说自话地去医院做了入珠手术，阴茎表皮下植入了玛瑙，七星连珠，原本雄健的性器更加威风八面，每次亲热时都让自己快活得神智尽失，哭着求饶，什么英雄好汉的气概都顾不得了。

杨戬扶住性器，龟头抵着哪吒那处湿透的穴口慢慢摩挲，偏偏不插进去填满他的空虚，哪吒最受不了他这样的软刀子，欲求不满的难受劲儿让他浑身发软，比被干到失禁还要遭不住。他双腿松垮地靠着杨戬的腰，脚后跟来回蹭着床单，不知是要踹开他，还是夹紧他。

杨戬伸手安抚他，温热的掌心熨帖哪吒的胸腹，嗓音磁性悦耳，“别慌，戬哥在这儿呢。”

哪吒感觉到师兄的体温，心中稍定，渐渐松弛下来。杨戬温柔地吻他，下身缓慢而坚定地捅开那处火热小穴，与他深深结合。

哪吒凌空攥紧拳头，张着嘴却发不出声音，下身随着杨戬的侵入绷紧又放松，分不清快活还是难受，只知道张开双腿，接纳对方的彻底占有。看起来娇嫩脆弱的小穴毫不费力地将入了珠的壮硕阴茎整根吃进，穴口还直往里缩，箍紧了肉柱根部不放。

性器突起的轮廓嵌入肠道深处，摩擦敏感内壁，全身所有感知一齐汇聚到交合缠绵的下体，重重快感层叠加剧，哪吒的脑中昏沉沉地，忘情地呻吟，含混不清地叫着“戬哥”，眼前蒙着一层水雾，湿漉漉地像荷叶上的朝露，看得杨戬满怀眷恋爱意，双唇轻触他的眉心，下身仍然激烈侵犯，抽送的力气越来越大，越来越快。

哪吒穴口被性器磨得发红，丰沛的汁水从穴中纷涌挤出，连两瓣臀肉也沾上了白沫儿。两具交缠在一起的年轻躯体彼此索求，不知疲倦，仿佛对方占住了自己整个世界，身外万物都可以不管不顾。

杨戬合上竖目，把喘息声融入彼此粘腻的亲吻当中，也把身下人充满情欲的低喘轻吟吞噬殆尽。


	10. 十、心花

哪吒已是出了一身的汗，连头发尖都在往下滴水，遍体吻痕红艳艳地诱人，后穴吸着杨戬那根硬物，穴口撑到最大，似乎仍嫌不足，蠕动的肠道直绞着性器，攫取更多快感。失了神的少年全无理智可言，一切全凭身体最原始的本能。

“舒服么？今天这个力道够不够？”杨戬在他耳旁低声问道。

“还，还可以。”

杨戬轻叹着吻他的脸颊，“胃口越养越大，真怕以后满足不了你。”说着胯下动作加快，一阵疾风骤雨似的抽插，每次都整根进出，捅到最深的地方，汁水四溅。直插到底的时候，阴茎根部的耻毛扎着穴口嫩肉，磨得通红一片，哪吒觉得下面又麻又痒，扭着腰想躲，杨戬却还觉得干得不够深，抓住他两瓣挺翘的臀肉，贴紧了自己胯部，挺腰大抽大送的一通猛干，恨不得把两枚囊袋也装填进去。

哪吒不想承认自己喜欢极了大哥这副模样，平时温和内敛，斯文儒雅，一到床上就跟换了个人似的，强势专行，嘴上说着温柔的情话，下面那根凶器却毫不留情，回回把自己往死里干；更不想承认自己确实被养大了胃口，和风细雨似的交合根本满足不了他，他就喜欢他的戬哥这样对自己，漫长的前戏甜得化不开，爱抚自己身上每一处地方，充分唤起旺盛的情欲，直到自己完全卸下心防，等待他志在必得的占有，用入了珠的阴茎把那个羞于启齿的小洞操红操肿，合都合不拢，里面灌满白花花的精水，淫乱得不成样子。

哪吒耳中充斥着各种各样的声响，下身交合处淫靡的水声，拍肉声，床板咯吱震动的声音，和彼此的喘息声，融在一起，像是把情火泼洒在他身上，炽烈不灭。

当杨戬再度问他喜不喜欢，够不够的时候，哪吒已经没有余裕来回答了，他抱紧了杨戬，手指深深陷入他健实的肩头，连指甲都已发白，喘息声加剧，双腿勾住杨戬的腰，脚跟在他背上磨蹭，每一点都在告诉对方：他太喜欢了。

哪吒费劲地伸出手指头，去够那系在要命地方的混天绫，他的性器已经越来越胀，根部箍住了有些难受。这时杨戬的手覆上去，“怕什么，脏了我洗。”

哪吒道，“这，这不是谁洗的问题。”然而杨戬下身进犯激烈，他浑身发颤，说的话也有气无力，软绵绵地，听起来一点气势也没有。

“那是什么问题？”

“是……是……”哪吒喘得说不下去，眼角渗出大颗大颗的眼泪，杨戬低头吻去，胯下却一点也不怜惜，坚硬如铁的性器狂插狠捣，柱身上的凸起来回摩擦穴壁，肠道越来越湿，从深处开始痉挛，收紧，露骨地索讨滚烫的精液。

杨戬咬住他的耳垂，轻轻舐吮，“是你要吃掉我的问题。”

哪吒望着他，像是在彼此相持着，较着劲，虽然只是他单方面不肯服软。突然间一旁的手机嗡嗡震动，杨戬百忙中看了一眼来电显示，“老七的电话。”

哪吒忙道，“别接。”

杨戬微笑道，“没事，我来接。”伸手按下接听键，顺便打开了扬声器。

电话那头，玉龙的声音响起，“杨师兄啊，李师兄有没有跟你在一块儿？”

杨戬故意不说话，伸手搭上哪吒的性器，慢慢地上下套弄，看哪吒的脸憋得赤红，另一只手在床上乱摸，试图摁掉电话。

玉龙似乎犹豫了一下，又叫了声，“杨师兄？”

哪吒闭紧双眼，竭力忍着不发出声音，苦于下身陷入对方双重占领当中，快感直冲头顶，终于还是屏不住，逸出一声喘息。

远远地又听见孙猴儿的声音，模模糊糊地传过来，“敖三乖，让你给杨哥打电话，你打了没有？”

玉龙的回话显得有些局促，“知，知道了，等一下就——”匆忙就切断了通话。

杨戬笑着问哪吒，“你说，他有没有听出来，他的杨师兄和李师兄在一块儿？”

哪吒心里羞愤交加，恨得牙痒痒，盘算着过一会儿非要他好看不可，只是终究抵御不了快感的蚕食，神智一分分陷入混沌当中。

他记不得自己叫了什么，喊了什么，只是依稀感觉到混天绫松开了，肉柱在后穴中疾猛的抽插几十下，硬是把抽搐缩紧的肠道干开，还在往深处侵入。他分不清是快活还是难受，总之这样强烈深入的感官刺激让他受不了，挣扎着企图从对方的身下逃脱出来。

可惜事与愿违，他的小穴被阴茎插得牢牢地，手脚使不上力气，动也动不了，反而被对方制住了腰臀大腿，掰开穴口，操得更狠。

他本能地哭叫，“戬哥，戬哥，我不行了，受不了了。”可是下身分明缠得更紧，要是杨戬这会儿停下来，只怕他才真要“受不了”。

杨戬看师弟已过足了瘾，快到高潮了，便一鼓作气，在他穴中狠插一阵，哪吒快感积聚到巅峰，前面没怎么去动它，就泄得一塌糊涂，白液喷在自己的小腹上。

他似乎听见杨戬用低哑好听的声音轻声叫他名字，火热气息扑面而来，后穴里骤然涌入汩汩暖流。他觉得这事羞耻到了极点，又有一种莫名畅快的感觉，仿佛彼此骨血相融，永不分离。

杨戬小心地将性器退出，两根手指慢慢地抽插，引出精水。哪吒尚未从方才酣畅高潮中平复过来，张开大腿任他弄穴，只觉得酥酥麻麻地十分受用。

“大哥，你累不累？”

杨戬抹了抹他汗涔涔的额头，在上面亲了一口，“跟你差不多。”

哪吒不服气地说道，“什么呀，我才不累。”他抓过手机来按，“我给老七回电话。”

“还没下床就惦记着玩了？”

“你怎么知道是玩，老七找我们，可能是有要紧事情呢？被你刚才一使坏，龙师弟都不敢打电话来了。”

“要是有重要事情，他怎么会让——让他家敖三乖代他打这电话？”

哪吒看杨戬忍俊不禁的样子，不满道，“你怎么笑话人家啊，那是昵称，说明老七他们两个感情好。”

杨戬道，“照你这样说，咱俩在一起时间比他们还久，感情应该更好才对，是不是啊，李三——”

哪吒大窘，情急之下，狠狠地吻住了他。

这就叫：先下嘴为强。

 

完


End file.
